Connor's Homecoming
by Rafiki123
Summary: Auntie Neenah wrote a story over on Live Journal where Connor was raped. The pairing she used was Connor/Becker/Lester. I wanted more from her story and my bunnies wanted me to write this. Please look past the pairing, tell me what you think?


_Auntie Neenah wrote a story over on Live Journal where Connor was raped. The pairing she used was Connor/Becker/Lester. where Connor is a submissive for Becker and Lester. I wanted more from her story and my bunnies wanted me to write this. Please look past the pairing, tell me what you think?_

* * *

Connor was feeling good as he slowly walked up the stairs to Lester's flat; or rather he was going home.  
After months of staying with Abby, he had decided that the time was right for him to come home.

Slowly he opened the door.

"Hello," he called in a singsong voice.

"In here," Lester called from the bedroom.

Smiling he opened the door. But what he saw made his stomach churn, his legs turn to jelly and he almost collapsed to the floor.

Both Lester and Becker stood alongside the bed, heads bowed, bare chested, wearing nothing but jeans slung casually over their hips, open at the crotch, cocks hanging out. He gulped, it was like seeing his worst night mare again, and he wasn't ready for this, not at all. He blinked and his eyes fell onto the equipment placed out on the bed. The handcuffs, the whip, and the dildo made his stomach churn even more.

Quickly he turned, wanting to do nothing more than to run and leave as soon as possible.

Becker had seen his reaction, he seemed to read his lover like a book and he was at his side in seconds.

"Connor, this is not what it looks like." Connor closed his eyes as Becker gripped his arms tightly.

"Connor, please, hear me out..." he closed his eyes, his own agony becoming too much for him.

"I let you down Connor, I should have been there to protect you, and I failed! I failed big time." Becker led him back to the bedroom.

"I need this," he picked up the whip and placed it in Connor's hands. "I deserve to be punished." He hung his head submissively.

"I need it too," for the first time since entering the bedroom Lester spoke. In response he bent down over the bed, expecting Connor to bring the whip down on his back. "We both let you down, and we both deserve this."

Connor gulped. He stared at the whip in his hand. He had held it many times in the past, using it on his lovers, had it used on him, but now it felt wrong. It didn't feel right at all, and he remembered how it had been used on him when he had been raped. He stumbled backwards into the doorframe, dropping the whip he collapsed to his knees.

Becker had been watching him carefully, was at his side within seconds.

Tears rolled down Connor's cheeks and he shook his head.  
"No, no, no... I can't do this... I can't be the person you want me to be. I could never hurt you, either of you." He sobbed.

"Connor, please, you've been our sub for a long time, it's now our turn, our turn to do whatever pleases you. Just say the word." Becker begged, he ran his thumbs across Connor's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Please Connor... We feel that we need to do this for you... Tell us what to do." Lester could stand it no more; keeping his distance from Connor was tearing him apart.

"Hold me, just hold me, and just hold me." Connor sobbed.

Lester sank to the floor to join his lover; his arms went around his young lover, holding him, pulling him towards him. Seconds later another pair of strong arms enveloped them, as Becker held both of his lovers close.

For the first time since Connor had been raped he felt as if he was truly home. His lovers still loved him, cared for him and wanted him in their lives, not only that but he realised just how much they blamed themselves for what had happened.

Tears of relief flowed from his eyes, and he felt as if he had finally come home. He didn't want anything from them just yet. He just wanted to feel them next to him, just holding him, caressing him, kissing him.

Connor still had to take medication when his emotions went out of control, and he took them now. The Valium, dulled his senses, and soon he sat on the sofa, with Becker and Lester either side. He had insisted that they get dressed properly.

"So what shall we do then?" Lester asked.

"I don't know," Connor turned to Becker, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, there's a film on the Syfy Channel called Vampyre Nation. Fancy watching that?"

"Who's in it?"

"Oh... Some bloke, looks rather hot dressed in black, calls himself Andrew-Lee Potts." Becker informed him.

Connor grinned. He loved Syfy, almost as much as the men who sat either side.

* * *

Connor decided to stay the night, albeit in his own room, here he was guaranteed that nothing would happen without his permission. The Valium he had taken earlier that evening went a long way to calming and after a pleasant evening in front of the telly, he decided to go to bed.

The three men retired, Connor went to his room whilst Becker and Lester went to theirs, they didn't want to indulge in any other activity and soon they were all asleep.

Becker was woken by the sounds of moaning coming from Connor's room, and he was sure his lover was in distress, a moment later Connor screamed and Becker was out of the bed in a flash, grabbing his gun encase of an intruder.

He put his gun down on the bedside table as he held Connor.

"Shhh! It's me, I'm here now, I'm here." He shook him awake and held him.

In the faint light of the room he could see Connor's teary face. He saw Lester come in and turn on the bedside light. He held Connor as he shook, tears still flowing down his beautiful face. He closed his eyes and wished there was something he could do for his lover.

Connor's weeping finally ebbed away leaving him gasping for air and he reached for something on the bedside table, he fumbled and there was the sound of something falling to the floor.

Lester reached down and picked up the bottle that Connor had knocked over. He gave Connor the glass of water that sat by the bedside, opened the bottle and gave him a tablet.

"Two, I need two, please." Connor gasped as Lester obliged and tapped another tablet of Valium into his hand.

Connor popped the pills into his mouth and drank the water quickly. His breathing was still erratic, and he held onto Becker for dear life. Eventually he leaned onto Becker's exposed chest, the sound of his lover's heartbeat soothing him, calming him, and he drifted back to sleep.

Becker and Lester exchanged a look, and no words were necessary for they both knew what the other was thinking. That they wished that they could do something for Connor; his nightmares were breaking their hearts.

A short while later they left Connor in his room asleep and went into their own room. Neither man could sleep, neither could express their feelings, and nor could they speed up this healing process.

Every night for a week, Connor continued having nightmares, he would grasp onto whoever entered the room first and not let go, one night he didn't want to be touched or held at all, and all Becker and Lester could do was stand and watch as Connor popped his pills.

A month passed by and Connor began sleeping through the night, nightmares became less and he continued welcoming their gentle caresses.

One night however, Connor surprised both his lovers, when just as they were getting ready for bed he came into their room. He was wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms, something Lester had never allowed previously.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I'm cold."

"Course you can dear." Lester patted the space next to him.

"Excuse me for a moment, I've got to go and ..." Becker pointed to the bathroom.

"Take your time," Connor replied as he climbed into the bed.

He crept up to Lester and pulled him closer for a kiss, they had shared kisses before since Connor's rape, but this was different, there was more passion in his kiss and Lester's body began to respond.

"Connor?" Lester questioned.

"Sorry, but just hold me, that's all I want tonight."

"Of course." Lester put his arm around him taking in the sight of his bare chest and back. He noticed the long silvery scars, left behind where Mad Joe had abused him. A lump formed in his throat, and Lester pressed his lips together, stopping himself from crying out. Memories of that awful night came flooding back, how he and Becker had left before Connor, how he had been on his way home and then how he had been abducted by Mad Joe, mere metres from the ARC.

Connor sensed what his lover was thinking.

"It wasn't your fault James,"

"It wasn't yours either."

"Or Becker's..." Connor looked back into Lester's eyes.

"Please don't blame yourself, you know I can tell each and every time that you do." he pressed another kiss to James' soft lips.

Becker came back to find his two lovers, embracing each other, kissing. He smiled, it had almost been a full year since the rape and finally his lovers were enjoying the moment. But his smile dropped off his face when Lester reached for Connor's arse and the young man pulled away. So he wasn't quite ready...

He walked around to the other side. "Are you staying tonight...? I'd like you to stay." he pleaded desperate for a few kisses of his own.

Connor nodded.

That night was the best night's sleep Connor had had in a full year. He felt comfortable with his lovers' arms around him and when dreams came, they were pleasant ones. Ones where his lovers chased away the monsters that threatened him.

Both Becker and Lester longed to have Connor back to his normal self and for months now they had not indulged in any nightly activity that they had enjoyed before the dreadful event. Becker still blamed himself as did Lester. They tried to hide it from Connor, but he could tell, he could tell that they wanted him in more than one way. What upset him the most was whilst they were careful around him; they were distant from each other.

Deep down Connor knew the reason they behaved this way was when he was around. So one evening he disappeared to Abby's place with the excuse that he needed to collect more of his stuff. When he came back he expected to find Becker and Lester indulging in their favourite past time, but alas, no.

That night, he prepared dinner, setting out the three plates he had become accustomed to setting out. He had discarded his own shirt in the hope that they would understand what he was trying to do.  
But when nothing happened, he decided to intervene.

"Guys, we have to talk..."

Becker paused he had just taken a mouthful of the delicious spaghetti that Connor had prepared, he chewed slowly. He paused to look at Lester, who had not batted an eyelid.

Was their lover going to say that he didn't want to be with them anymore? Did he prefer Abby? Did he want her company more than theirs?

"Go ahead..." Lester raised an eyebrow, the action a request to Connor to carry on.

"Listen, I know what ... Happened ... to ... me ...has upset a lot of things in our life." Connor paused; he could not bring himself to say the word. He had been raped and tortured, he had been beaten almost to death, but slowly, oh so slowly, he had managed to pull himself together. He had returned to the house in which he belonged, but he had yet to cross that final boundary. The one that would return him to his former self, but he wasn't sure that he could.

He gritted his teeth, huffed and fisted his hands beneath the table. This was not easy!

Becker could see his anguish; there was something on his lovers mind.

"You're not thinking of leaving us I hope?" Becker spoke calmly as he could the question burning a hole in his gut.

"Hell No!" Connor exclaimed, he definitely wasn't thinking of leaving them, and the idea was the furthest in his mind. He began to relax. "I understand that you are careful around me, that you don't want me to rush into things, and I understand that... What I don't understand..." he looked up, first at Becker and then at Lester. "What I don't understand is the two of you...?"

He looked down at his almost full plate, dreading the answer.

"It's like you've been treading on eggshells around me... Not even getting close to each other."

Lester put down his fork and held Connor's hand.

"Is that what you'd like to happen? Would you be comfortable watching?"

Connor nodded.

Lester smiled. Looking over to Becker who nodded his own acceptance. He turned back to Connor.

"You haven't eaten much?" picking up his fork he speared some vegetables, and held the implement in front of Connor's mouth. Connor smiled, this was another step back, back to what had been, and holding Lester's hand he guided the food into his mouth.

They continued this way, Lester feeding Connor from his plate, and then he continued feeding Connor from his own plate.

When they had finished, Connor spoke began to clear up the plates.

"I'll wash up. You guys can begin in the bedroom."

"And what is it that you'd like us to do?" Lester asked. Connor immediately understood what Lester was doing. He was giving him control, putting the reigns of leadership clearly in his hands. It was something that they had never done previously, but Connor found that he quite enjoyed this aspect to their new relationship. Still he decided that to start off with they could do whatever they wanted.

"Don't mind what you do, so long as you do it together."

"Will you be joining us...?" Lester paused, and kicked himself, that was a poor choice of words. "I mean in the bedroom to watch?"

Connor froze for a moment, did they want him to join in. He let out the unconscious breath he had been holding when Lester corrected himself.

"I might come in to watch, but I probably won't join in just yet."

Becker reached over and cupped his cheek gently with his hand.

"Are you ok with this? We can wait longer if you want us to?"

Connor leaned into his caring touch he closed his eyes.  
"You carry on, I'll be happy with that."

Becker leaned forward and kissed him. Savouring the feeling of Connor's lips on his own. He smiled when Connor returned his kiss. Then he took hold of Lester's hand and he led him into the bedroom.  
Not long afterwards, he could hear Becker groaning, the sound made him want to watch the goings on, and his blood began to rush down between his legs. He breathed in deeply and tried to ignore the sounds, and he began to scrub the dishes with a little more speed.

Soon he was finished and wiping his hands on a kitchen towel he ventured towards the closed door of the bedroom. Becker had stopped groaning now, and instead he could hear Lester's breathy moans. Biting his lip he opened the door.

The sight that greeted him made him stop, lean against the door jamb and watch. He watched as Becker prepared Lester's body with lube on his fingers. First one finger and then two. He wasn't sure why but a sense of unease began  
to fill him and although his body was telling him to join in, his head was telling him to run and hide. Even though Connor knew neither Lester nor Becker would do anything to hurt him, the images of Mad Joe abusing him returned. He  
began to shiver and shake, and then he began to take king deep breaths trying hard to calm himself.

Becker was aware of Connor as he stood by the door. He could see him in the  
mirror alongside the bed. He continued to breach Lester's body, entering him in  
one swift movement. He watched as Connors face as he began to chew his lip and  
he lost himself for a moment as he pounded into his lovers tight hole.

He opened his eyes just as he was about to come. He saw Connor clutch at his stomach and rush out of the room.

"Oh fuck!" he pulled out completely leaving Lester gasping for breath. "It's Connor, he cleaned himself as best as he could, pull a trouser leg in he stumbled from the room, pulling on the other trouser leg as he did so. He stumbled and fell. Pulling on his trousers properly he knocked on Connor's door. All he could hear was Connor hyperventilating and sobbing.

"Connor, I'm coming in." he knew he was breaking a rule but Connor needed someone with him.

He took the bottle of pills from Connor's shaking hands. Behind him Lester had recovered enough to get a glass of water.

"One or two?" Becker questioned.

"One..." He had not needed the medication for weeks now, but after watching Lester and Becker memories had come flooding back and he shook with fear. "Make that two. I'm going to need them."

Becker gave him the valium that he needed and Lester presented him with a glass of water. Becker's body hurt his neglected cock throbbed wanting attention and Becker willed himself to be patient. He rubbed Connors bare back trying to sooth him, but the action only made him worse.

"Connor just remember, we love you, nothing's going to change that."  
Lester held his face in his hands, wanting nothing more than to kiss the look of sheer horror away.  
"We'd like for you to join us in our bed tonight, nothing that you don't want to happen is going to happen. Your safe word is still there should you need it. But Becker and I are going to finish what we started." He leaned down to kiss him.

"Come on Becker." He ordered.

Becker's hand lingered on his shoulder before he got up to leave.

"Please don't leave me." He looked up at Becker.

"You know where we are; technically I shouldn't even be in your room."

Becker walked sullen back to their room. He felt weird, he wanted to hug Connor, hold him close, protect him.

"Let me take care of that for you." Lester unbuttoned his trousers letting Becker's erection loose carefully he palmed him and enveloped him in that wonderful wet and warm mouth of his. Not longer after that Becker orgasmed releasing hot liquid down Lester's throat.

Now thoroughly spent he opened his eyes and focused on the mirror opposite. He smiled when he saw Connor standing there.

Walking over he held out a hand to Connor inviting him inside.

Connor held Becker's hand as he led him over to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew something was wrong when he heard the change in Connor's breathing.

"Close your eyes Conn, tell me what you see?"

"I see him," Connor's breath hitched.

"OK..." Becker moved off the bed and repositioned the mirror so that it was in front of him.

"Open your eyes, now tell me what you see,"

Connor smiled his breathing returned to normal, and Becker could tell he was beginning to relax.

"You, I see you, and Lester." Connor gazed in to the mirror opposite and smiled.

Grinning at his lover, Becker continued.

"What would you like to do?"

Connor gulped.

"Wanna suck you..."

"Where do you want me?"

"Here on the bed, lay down. "Connor moved back on the bed as Becker lay on the bed spread eagled.

He crawled between Becker's legs and bending over he took him gently in his mouth. Soon Becker began to moan and he lifted his hips to thrust into Connor's mouth.

Lester picked up the bottle of lube the sat on the bedside table.

"Connor? May I?" Connor knew what Lester was about to do and he nodded breathlessly.

Slowly Lester began to rub the lube into Connors hole. He gasped at the intrusion of Lester's finger into the body. He gripped Becker tightly causing him to gasp out loud.

Connor yelped when Lester pushed another finger into his body.  
"No... No... No... Stop! Jack! Jack! Jack!" Connor almost screamed.  
The men froze at Connor's use of his safe word. What had happened there?

"Connor open your eyes, look in the mirror." Becker moaned breathlessly. Connor's grip on a certain part of his anatomy was beginning to hurt.

"What's wrong Conn, what have I done?" Lester spoke moving back a step from his lover.

"I can't move," he moaned tightening his grip even further as pain shot all the way up from his arse to his brain.  
"Connor, let go of me!" Becker squeaked, moment's later pressure subsided and gripped his hips instead.  
Becker watched as Connor's face contorted with pain, Lester watched through the mirror.

"Are you in pain?" he asked worried that he had torn him, that the six inch scar that ran down to Connor's hole had torn. Connor nodded, wincing.  
For a moment nobody moved. Then as Connor's breathing returned and the pain subsided, he spoke.

Still in his crouched position between Becker's legs, his arse in the air he called to Lester.  
"I need you to check for any blood Lester... please." He begged.

Lester reluctantly complied, not wanting to cause his young lover any more pain. Carefully he inserted his finger, Connor's gasps of pain cutting him to shreds.

"Connor I've got to move. Need to take care of this." Becker groaned, his swollen appendage, leaking, desperate for release.

"It's ok, I've got you." Connor returned his attention to making Becker squirm underneath him. Thrusting into his mouth. Seconds later Becker released himself into Connor's throat.

"Where's Lester?" Becker moaned breathlessly. Connor glanced into the mirror.

Lester was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit!" Connor hissed. Not only was he in pain, now he had to go and find him.

Connor winced as he struggled off the bed, whilst Becker sprang off the bed in seconds, and went to search for his lover.

Becker leapt off the bed and glanced into the living quarters. Shaking his head he tried the bathroom.

This was where he found Lester, sitting on he closed lid of the toilet, his head in his hands.

Becker waited for Connor to join them. He hobbled into the small room.

"James?"

Lester wouldn't look up; he couldn't look Connor in the face.

"I hurt you ... I'm dreadfully sorry, I ..." Connor stopped him talking with a kiss on his lips.

"You did nothing of the sort."

"But you said your safe word?" Lester mumbled, unsure of himself.

"That was because I was in so much pain I didn't know what else to say or do. I'm sorry for scaring you."  
Lester looked up.

"And does it still hurt?"

"Nope..." Lester raised his eyebrows. "OK ... A little ..." Lester raised his eyebrows even more. "OK. It hurts more than just a little, but I'll be fine. I just need to apply a little cream, and I'll be fine."

Lester pulled him close, "You know I really can't bear loosing you. You'll tell us when it's too much?"

Connor nodded. Becker standing behind them grinned.

Lester kissed the top of Connors hair, hugging him tightly.

* * *

I don't usually write M, and this is new for me, I've written a few M stories most of them fill in for scenes in other peoples stories where they have not written an M scene. Some are Connor/Becker/Lester, some are Conby, some are Jecker.

I hope you like this story. Please tell me if I should post more by pressing that button down there.


End file.
